Bound by the chains of hate
by FanfictionMonster
Summary: (Sequel to Hikari, the schiff, find in VKxBlood crossovers) Okay, lets make it clear, my name is Hikari Kuran, (adopted) daughter of Yuki and Kaname Kuran. I changed my body (Im 36) and all that, and have a brother. My grandparents are back from the dead? The problem? My nasty uncle who sent me a hateful letter. (I suck at summaries) (Rated T for swearing)


**Okaaaay o_o I promised a sequel! ANOTHER ONE in my series of the life of Hikari Kuran. OCxOC XD Yes, a lot of plot twists. Certain characters will be alive or dead depending on what my thoughts are ringing in. This will be an extremely long chapter.**

After having a long flight back home, I found myself being carried Bridal Style by Haru. I smiled. He was just like father, a small smile when in public, and such a gentleman. I think I'm in love, but mother that one night was being a nag about this being 'something only beasts do,' only to end up married to her own brother anyways.

He carried me inside. I found a woman and a man, both resembling my parents in a way, with their attractive wine colored eyes, and beautiful shiny hair. The woman said, "Oh, Yuki, you're back! How was the concert?" I immediately noticed, it was my grandmother, Juuri Kuran. She was very beautiful, her smile brought joy to my soul, and not a flaw noticeable on her skin. How is she alive?

Father nudged me. "They were resurrected," He whispered.

The man which I quickly figured was my grandfather, Haruka Kuran, walked up to me and rustled my long, slightly wavy black locks. "Your child is beautiful, Kaname," he commented on my large, red eyes, and my perfect smile.

I was not reluctant to hold my arms around my grandfather. He thought this was very cute. I realized I hadn't had blood in hours, and I became sleepy. I felt unwanted presences, and it hurt. My eyes became a crimson red. I had a bad migraine because of it.

"Ouch, my head hurts," I managed to mutter. "I need something to drink," I continued, implying my thirst. My voice was tiny. I fell over, breathing heavily. "I feel it, those eyes… red and blue, I must have failed at my mission to kill him."

Grandfather had been amazed on my speaking and grammar, but still feared for me. Thats right, 5 years ago, I realized if I attempted to kill him he would only resurrect, because I share father's blood, and it isn't my own. I can't kill him.

Juuri hopped over to help me up off the white marble floor. Her slender arms and long hands pulled me off and into her lap. "No worries, Hikari- chan, you'll be alright. Just stay here with me." I looked up into her eyes with a crimson glow to my own, showing how obviously thirsty (no pun intended) I was.

"Haru- kun!" She called to my brother. He came rushing down. "Grandmother, I was in the middle of practicing for my next concert!" He complained, seemingly upset. I bear- hugged him. "Hungry again, aren't you," Haru whispered.

I said back, "Transforming into a child takes a lot of energy, Haru," as that was the only thing I could say.

Ever since the Amshel incident, I had felt more and more unsafe and had more and more bloodlust. Even worse, I felt that Rido was still alive and out to get me. I felt his presence, it was him, standing outside the house, arms crossed, glowing red and blue eyes, proclaiming, "Haruka, I'm here to kill your granddaughter!" Ah, to hell with it! Just bite the boy, Hikari!

My fangs sunk into my brother's neck, as I embraced him. I let some tears fall. "Sis, don't cry. You have two loving parents and myself to protect you. Don't worry, Rido can't get past grandfather." His words of encouragement touched my heart. I let go. I lip kissed my own brother. "Sis?"

"I love you, Haru," I uttered. He pulled aside some of my hair. "I love you too, Hikari."

Next minute, I found my self in Haru's bedroom, covered with posters of Jazz bands, paintings of Haru with mom and dad, all that. I was laying on my back on his four poster bed, my 'big brother' laying right next to me. His eyes glowed a bright crimson red, just like mine.

"Sis, I'm thirsty. May I?" He asked. I gladly threw off my warm outer layers and was down to my spaghetti strapped dress. I held him close to me as he affectionately licked my neck. I twitched as he bit into my flesh. "More gentle," I instructed.

I caressed his black hair as he went. Blood dribbled down his chin. He released me and sat up, pulling me up with him. "Here, take a taste of yourself, sis," he offered, as I licked the access blood off of him. My dress was stained by my own blood.

"Haru Onii- sama," I said, putting my hand on his face. "May you get me to my room to change my clothes?" I politely requested, smiling with my purest smile, and eyes shining as bright as the moon in the night sky.

He put his hand on my back. "Yes, I may, dear sister," he replied.

Haru carried me to the room next door to his, my room. He pulled open the large, wooden door with a carving of a candle, representing the meaning of my name, Hikari, which translates to light. A light is bright and hopeful, and everybody describes me that way.

He propped me on my four poster bed, with the most luxury down filled cover made of silk in my favorite color, crimson red. My teddy bear Napoleon was in a sitting position on my bed.

I counted my fingers, and did whatever I did when I was bored. It was minutes in when Haru came up with a solution. Another dress, that was simple, but was similar, with it's long sleeves and knee length, white, and had lace at the bottom. It was no lolita dress, of course, I had stopped wearing it for ages.

Slip. I changed my dress, socks, and a pair of flats. Haru picked me up and carried me downstairs.

"Why did you change your clothes?" Grandmother asked. I replied, "Oh, grandmother, my dress was bloodstained."

Haru put me down on the couch. "Your Uncle Rido sent you a letter, I'm not sure why. Haruka told me he stopped by to give this to you," Grandmother said, handing the letter to me. I opened it.

I read it. Out loud.

_My dear niece Hikari,_

_How is it that I'm back? I'm going to get my revenge on you, my 'sweet' little girl. I went back to give this to your grandfather (who had been recently resurrected by Mr. Shouto, rest in pieces). Little did you know, you failed at killing me and I resurrected. You can't kill me, your blood is of your father, who can't kill me either. I will come back to the house tomorrow. Oh, and by the way, happy 36th birthday… not. You changed your body, eh?_

_Have a terrible day. _

_Not yours truly, 'Uncle' Rido_

I cried. I knew it! He was out to get me. His presence was enough of a headache. His condescending comments hurt. Juuri had let me put my head in her lap. "You will be okay, darling." Her warming smile made me feel loved at least more than I actually was.

She put her hand on my face. The slender, porcelain, delicate hand was gentle on my skin. I sat up and leaned against her. "How about you head to bed now, children?" She said with a smile. I nodded, and walked my way up the stairs.


End file.
